Jet aircraft propulsion systems (such as those that power modern commercial aircraft) typically include a structure known as a nacelle. The nacelle may include a variety of components, including an inner fixed structure (“IFS”) situated substantially concentrically about an engine core. An aerodynamic structure known as an outer barrel (which may be divided into a variety of sections) may be situated substantially coaxially with and concentrically about the IFS. The radial separation between the inner surface, of the outer barrel and the outer surface of the IFS may define a bypass air duct through which bypass air may flow. Further, air may flow over an outer barrel during flight. This airflow may be defined as a “slip stream.”
The nacelle may comprise a thrust reversing assembly. The thrust reversing assembly may comprise a vented structure known generally as a cascade array. During operation, a translating sleeve comprising a portion of the outer barrel may translate or shift aft to expose the cascade array to create a passage from the bypass duct through the outer barrel. A plurality of structures typically referred to as blocker doors may deploy within the bypass air duct to turn airflow in the bypass air duct through the cascade array. As airflow is turned through the cascade array, the thrust reversing assembly may generate reverse thrust.